


Don't Confess During a Battle

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [24]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: During a Battle, Love Confessions, M/M, bastards with big guns!, lost deposits on warehouses and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: Eames aimed his gun and fired back at the bastards with bigger guns, but had time to say, “Yes, the deposit is lost and I hate them too, love.”Arthur’s heart fluttered a bit and he wished he could quell that sensation.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503791
Kudos: 36





	Don't Confess During a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: During a Battle  
> 732 words
> 
> This was originally titled _Get your inappropriately timed confessions of love here! Get them while they’re hot and still funny at the end of NaNoWriMo, bitches!_

They were going to die.

They were going to die and it was going to be horrible. Arthur wasn’t going to be able to do anything he wanted to once he finally ~~ditched~~ let Cobb get back to living a normal life as a dad and not a dream criminal on the run for killing his wife. And what Arthur wanted most was to continue to work with Mr. Eames. Or just Eames. He wanted to keep working with Eames, no Mister required because he, in addition to wanting to work with the best forger in dreamshare and respecting the man, also was extremely attracted to him.

Arthur had been working exclusively with Eames and pining like an idiot, and now that it seemed that they were going to die in a fantastic manner that would go down in the dreamshare history books, if there actually were any, it seemed that this was the time to reveal that secret to Eames before they both bit the big one.

“Eames,” Arthur whispered to Eames who had taken cover around the same generic warehouse object as Arthur once some people armed with really big guns had entered the building and started to shoot it up like the bastards they were. Arthur was not going to get his deposit back after all the damage they’d caused. The bastards. Good thing Arthur was probably going to die and not have to worry about it so much. “There’s something I’ve got to tell you before these idiots blow our heads off.”

Eames aimed his gun and fired back at the bastards with bigger guns, but had time to say, “Yes, the deposit is lost and I hate them too, love.”

Arthur’s heart fluttered a bit and he wished he could quell that sensation.

“I can’t begin to express how happy it makes me that we’ll agree on something before we die, but I have to tell you this now.”

“We’re having a rather big gun battle, Arthur. Are you sure that it can’t wait?”

Arthur shook his head, realized that Eames couldn’t see him doing that since he had his sights on another bastard waving around a bigger gun. So Arthur said, “No.”

“No,” Arthur repeated again. “I am horribly attracted to you and have all these _feelings_ and I wanted to say something about them before we get killed here. I’m trying to say that I love you!”

Eames stared at Arthur in shock. A bullet whizzed past his ear, Arthur shoved him out of the way and onto the ground so his head wasn’t sticking out to be a great target for those bastards.

Over the gunfire, Arthur swore he heard a man say, _Aw, damn it_ in a dejected tone. Like trying to get a headshot on Eames would have been the highlight of his day but Arthur had ruined it.

“You- you love me?” Eames asked Arthur, still seeing his life flash before his eyes after that close call with the bullet, but was pleased to notice that as he considered the future he might not have, there was a space that Arthur would fit perfectly because it had been reserved just for him; that it was a point man-sized space reserved for Arthur who had chosen the worst time of all to confess.

“I said I have feelings for you. They’re complicated feelings. I love your stupid face, and the way you mock me sometimes but in a funny way so I’ll know it isn’t personal, and how no matter what happens I’ve got you to turn to if something goes wrong. I know for sure that you’d never let a projection of your dead wife shoot out my knee while you tried to talk her down like she had any power other than what you’ve given her. Because she’s nothing but guilt.”

Eames blinked. “Oh dear, Cobb left a mark on you, didn’t he? Don’t worry, when we get out of this I’ll prove to you that I have no projection wife. Or any wife. I’m all yours, Arthur. But first we’ve got to survive this.”

Arthur nodded sharply and began firing into the group of bastards who had definitely lost him his deposit, but those fuckers weren’t going to take either him or Eames alive!

Arthur still had to plan their first date, something very understated that had no guns.


End file.
